Gundlander II: Saint Sword that Seals Evil
Overview Gundlander II: Saint Sword that Seals Evil was created in 1991 as part of the Gundlander series. This series uses primarily units from Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam , and Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ , while the heroes are based off of Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket and Gundam Sentinel. In a surprising twist, the main villain is based off of a character outside of the gundam universe. Story Synopsis 100 years have passed since Gundlander and his allies have defeated the Red Thieves and brought peace to their land. Gon De Lander was training his apprentices when they broke the Sacred Sword, awakening the Gamma Dragon and other monsters. In order to repair the sword; Superior Lander, Alex Lander, and Zephyr Plus must journey to the southern islands to get the necessary materials. But even with the heroic Landers of old fighting the Gamma Dragon, the next generation landers must hurry, as they cannot hold it back for very long… Characters Rakaira village Superior Lander: The main character of this story. One of three wounded orphans trained by Gon de Lander. After breaking the Sacred Sword, he went to Zante Storm Island to retrieve the nails needed to repair the sword. Wields the Thunder King Sword. After he and the others gathered the materials, the light from the Sacred Sword evolved him into Superior Lander SF (Silhouette Fighter). Now carries the sword and shield of Tenma, enhancing his offense and defense against his enemies. Based on the S Gundam. Gandordera territory Alex Lander: One of three wounded orphans trained by Gon de Lander. After breaking the Sacred Sword, he went to Bomber Rock Island to retrieve the horn needed to repair the sword. Carries a pair of bladed nunchuks. After he and the others gathered the materials, the light from the Sacred Sword evolved him into Alex Lander SF (Silhouette Fighter). Now wields the Lion Sword and Shield, boosting both his offense and defense. Based on the Gundam NT-1 Alex New Dadlander: Character from the previous series. He and Gone de Lander were the ones who sealed away the Gamma Dragon. Zephyr de Lander territory Zephyrus Plus: One of three wounded orphans trained by Gon de Lander. After breaking the Sacred Sword, he went to Barra Jean Gel Island to retrieve the fangs needed to repair the sword. Carries a small bow, with a technique that allows the arrows to pierce through the body and then explode within. After he and the others gathered the materials, the light from the Sacred Sword evolved him into Zephyrus Plus SF (Silhouette Fighter). Now carries the sword and shield of the Dragon King, boosting his offense and defense against his enemies, especially in the air. Based on the Z Plus Temple of Gon De Lander New Gone Dander: Character from the previous series. He and Dadlander sealed away the Gamma Dragon when they were younger. After the defeat of the Red Thieves, he’s taken on apprentices. Despite his age, he can still put up a fight against the freed Gamma Dragon. Based on the Psycho Gundam. Temple of Phoenix Lander Phoenix Lander: When the three Superior Landers (Superior, Alex, and Zephyrus Plus) fuse together, they created Phoenix Lander. The only one who can wield the Sacred Demon Sealing Sword. He heads off to fight against the Giga Dragon in one final battle. Other Fourth Lander: Based on the Gundam Unit 4. Fifth Lander: Based on the Gundam Unit 5. Six Lander: Based on the Gundam Unit 6. Seventh Lander: Based on the Gundam Unit 7. Aqua Gand Lander: Based on the Underwater Type Gundam. Third Lander FA: Based on the Gundam Mk-III. Neo Garuza FA: Based on the full armor Hyaku-Shiki Kai. The Heroic Landers The heroes from the previous arc. Gundlander G: Based on the RX-78-2 Gundam. Zephyr Danderder G: Based on the Zeta Gundam. Tsubadrlander G: Based on the Gundam Mk. II. Twin Zephard G: Based on the ZZ Gundam. Neo Gundlander G: Based on the Hi-Nu Gundam. Zante Storm Island An island controlled by Rodgeo. The people are trained to fight in desert warfare due to island consisting of desert wastelands. Superior Lander goes to this island to obtain the nail Rodgeo: Ruler of Zante Storm Island and owner of the nail of the Sacred Sword. He showed great aggression towards Superior Lander upon coming to the island, but he’s really a good man. After some negotiating, Rodgeo willingly traded away the nails in exchange for the deep green seed that Gon De Lander had. Based on the The-O Goat Ashmer: Based on the Asshimar. Slam Gulus J: Based on the Galluss J. S'lumsa': Lord Geo's men who challenged Superior Lander, who considered him an intruder inside their temple. They use a powerful technique called the Sandstorm Attack. Based on the Zssa. Bomber Rock Island The island ruled by Road Gearmic. The rouge infested island is hard to approach due to the tide flow being so powerful. Alex Lander goes to this island to obtain the horn. Road Gearmic: Owner of the horn of the Sacred Sword. He’s in charge of the rogues on the island. Fought against Alex Lander, but upon defeat, he surrenders the horn. Based on the Geymalk. Goutbow: Based on the Bawoo Bauser R Jaja: Based on the R-Jarja. Bouzasak III: Based on the Zaku III. Bowser Doben: Based on the Doven Wolf. Slum gel gug J: Based on the Gelgoog Jager. Slum Kempfer: Warriors who live on Bomber Rock Island. Based on the Kampfer. Barra Jean Gel Island The island ruled by Rad Quinn Mansa. The wester marshes are plagued by notorious pirates. Zephyrus Plus goes to this island to get the fangs. Road Quinnamsa: The ruler of Barra Jean Gel Island and the owner of the fang of the Sacred Sword. She makes a deal with Zephyrus Plus; in exchange for eliminating the pirates, she’ll give him the fangs. Based on the Quinn Mantha. Bauser Hammer: Based on the Hamma-Hamma Goat Biaran: Based on the Byarlant Slam Batham: Road Quint Mansa 's men. Based on the Barzam Jeff agar: Based on the Acguy. Jifukapuru: Based on the Capule Jeff Protogog: Amphibious pirate warriors trying to cover the island’s swamp with poison. Based on the Prototype Gogg. Gamma Dragon Gamma Dragon: A monster sealed by Dadlander and Gon De Lander in the past. It was freed when Gone de Lander’s apprentices accidentally broke the Sacred Sword. It can overwhelm its opponents with its brute strength. When split in two, it becomes Alpha Dragon (the front) and Beta Dragon (the rear). Alpha Dragon can fire a blast from the mouth capable of burning everything, while Beta Dragon can fly and emit gatling explosions that turn the earth into a sea of fire. It later evolved into the Giga Dragon, the ultimate evil incarnate. Based on the Toho movie character, Gunhed. Giga Dragon: The final form of Gamma Dragon, it became this by absorbing the monkeys under its feet. It possesses the Hades Sword, capable of petrifying those it slashes. It is also capable of splitting into Gerai Loader and Drago Loader. In order to defeat Phoenix Lander, Gerai Loader attacks with quick-flying and slashes from its wing like razors; while Drago Loader performs a powerful body attack, capable of cracking a big rocky mountain with ease. Sauer Grablo: Based on the Grublo. Saura Big Sam: Based on the Big Zam. Saura Bigro: Based on the Bigro Saura Browbro: Based on the Braw-Bro Saura Fighter: A member of the Saura Family forced to serve the Gamma Dragon. Based on the Elmeth. Protos Psycho: Based on the Prototype Psycho Gundam. Ekonos psycho: Giants who were forced to serve the Gamma Dragon. Based on the mass production type Psycho Gundam. Category:SD Gundam